


Complicated

by BiPrideMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kiss cam, M/M, more or less explicit sex, this is going to be a slow burn isn't it, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPrideMoth/pseuds/BiPrideMoth
Summary: When going on a concert with Suigetsu, Sasuke promptly finds himself in focus of a Kiss Cam with a handsome stranger he just cannot resist...





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically nostalgia jumped into my room and punched me in the face so now I'm going all the way back to my first real fandom: Naruto.
> 
> And I hope that you will enjoy <3

Sasuke hates Kiss Cams. They’re shallow, pointless efforts at deriving entertainment from the embarrassment of strangers. Frankly, the lowest, cheapest attempt at comedy. And yet, one is focused on him right now, the rainbow laser lights flickering through the arena feeling exponentially more gratuitous by the seconds. It’s weirdly silent for a concert, even though the chatter and cheering continue, the music is gone while the lead singer of _The Arrival Minus_ is smugly smiling on stage.

“Go on,” he says, his voice echoing though the arena.

Sasuke glances up at him, irritated. He regrets coming here, deeply and utterly and he wishes he had simply replied to his friend Suigetsu’s whining about his concert date ditching him with a trademark uninterested look. Instead, Suigetsu had caught him off-guard on a particularly sloppy house party, already a handful of drinks in and a little more sentimental then usual. That house party was two days ago, he hangover having only ceased this morning, and only this morning, Sasuke has fully realized that he has to attend this concert by _The Arrival Minus, _the queer icons themselves.

What followed was a haze of him waving away where he is going with Suigetsu and why to his father and yes, of course things are going great with this girl he met a few weeks ago (he hasn’t seen her since their first date) and finally slipping out as quickly as possible as to avoid any further questions. All because he was too proud to call up Suigetsu and tell him to go find someone on Grindr or something. 

And now, as a slap in the face for being a halfway decent friend, there is a camera pointed at him, framing his face in a crooked pink heart, alongside a stranger he hasn’t even noticed before this moment.

“You alright?”, the stranger asks as quietly as the location allows him to. He smiles, a little dumbly but almost sickeningly sincerely. He is standing close to him, obviously, but only in this moment does it become palatable, uncomfortably so.

Sasuke swallows hard. The stranger is undeniably handsome. His blond hair is a contained mess, his eyes are a radiant blue, especially under the harsh spotlight the color is striking, only emphasized by a twinkle of boyish excitement. The only objective downside is that he is wearing a polo-shirt in what must be the most obnoxious shade of orange ever conceived. Even so, he is a pleasure to look at, though. He isn’t Sasuke’s type, per se, but his entire aura is magnetic. 

“Get it over with,” he says finally, as flatly as he can manage.

“You sure?”, the stranger asks again, and wraps one arm around Sasuke’s waist.

“I don’t want to be here all night,” Sasuke replies, agitated. He feels jittery, his gaze unwittingly flickering to the stranger’s lips.

He lifts a shaking hand up to the man’s face and pulls him close, pressing their lips together to uproarious cheering and applause of the crowd. The noise over-powering in his hears, but the feeling of lips against his is pleasant, warm and it lasts longer than he would anticipate for a Kiss Cam kiss. He almost starts falling for it and starts moving his lips against the stranger’s, warmth surging through his body as the stranger reciprocates.

“Woah, alright, guys, get a room!” The lead singer’s voice snaps Sasuke out of the moment so jarringly he almost jumps out of the kiss.

His body is absolutely on fire, warmth running through his every vein. Not even his hands have steadied in the slightest. The stranger takes a step back, his touch lingering on his waist for just a moment, and Sasuke needs to resist a nigh alien urge to pull him back. Blue eyes look into his own and oh Lord, his is bad, really bad. He knows the look this man his giving him. It’s a “ditch your friend here and let’s get out of here” sort of look.

The music resumes and Suigetsu promptly pulls Sasuke back into reality before any sort of conversation can happen. He’s laughs, and shouts directly into his ear. “Dude, you were super out of it there, hilarious!”

Sasuke gives him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

“He’s hot, though, I can’t fault you! You can go off if you want, I’ll find my way home!” The grin on Suigetsu’s face is supremely punchable. Maybe that’s just because Sasuke is pretty irritated already. He makes a huffing sound and eyes the way out of the crowd. He could… If he wanted…

He turns and finds the eyes of the blond stranger again, who apparently has no interest in being coy at his moment. He moves confidently to the beat and again gets closer to him again. After giving Sasuke a quizzical look – which he answers with a careful nod – he positions himself behind him and slings his arms around his waist tightly. Painfully slowly, he leans forward “You here with a friend?”, he asks into his ear, while Sasuke turns around in his arms.

The current song is a bit slower, almost romantic and Sasuke wants to roll his eyes. He can’t help himself but lean in, though, too enticed is he by this stranger with a smile so unwaveringly optimistic that he thinks this might just be a man who cured cancer and just isn’t allowed to talk about it yet. Sasuke nods. Then he bites his lips before he allows his gaze to find these mesmerizing blue eyes again. “He’s fine, though.”

And with that, he’s back where they left off, pressing his lips onto the stranger’s in a demanding fashion. This time he’s hungry for it, this time there is no camera pointing at him. They move against each other in a perfect rhythm, effortlessly. Heat fills every pore of his body, setting him ablaze by the second. He reaches down, cupping the stranger’s ass. It is shockingly perfect.

_This is ridiculous, _he thinks. He is making out with a man he doesn’t know and wouldn’t have approached on his own, and yet is absolutely enchanted. The kiss grows hungrier, more demanding. “I wanna get out of here,” the stranger gets out between kisses. His voice rumbles through Sasuke’s body and he cannot deny the yearning a second longer. _eh_he ehe

He pulls away, grabs the man by his hand harshly and drags him behind himself through the crowd. Suigetsu shouts something along the lines of, “Have fun, tiger!” but it’s hard to make out over the noise. Sasuke elbows a few people on the way and groans as someone drops a drink and it splashes against his legs. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matter, except for the man by his hand who he would strip naked this very second if they weren’t in public.

Finally, they make it through the thicket of the people, pushing out of the gate of the inner section and up the stairs, towards the toilet. Sasuke contemplates going all the way home for a moment, but he doesn’t know how he would even make that. He needs this man and he needs him _now._

“Naruto, by the way,” the stranger says on the way, earning a puzzled look from Sasuke. “That’s my name. What’s yours?”

“Sasuke,” he replies matter-of-factly and keeps pushing onwards. 

They hurry around the arena to the toilets which are – thankfully – empty, and almost immediately Sasuke takes Naruto by the collar of his disgustingly orange-colored shirt and presses him against the wall, smashing his lips against his, urgently. He wants to devour this man, right here and now because… because… It doesn’t matter, he just does, and he will.

Naruto, however, pushes him away a little and grins into his face. “No, no, no, that’s not what we’re doing,” he purrs and spins them around, Sasuke’s back now firmly against the cold tile wall of the bathroom. His kiss is hungry, domineering and utterly breath-taking in a way that Sasuke would never dare to expect from a guy who seems to have the permanent smile of a fool.

The music is muffled behind the doors, already over-powered by blood rushing through his ears. Naruto bites down on Sasuke’s lips, and Sasuke can’t hold back a moan. He wonders if the man can simply read his mind and magically knows what he wants. 

“Hm, be nice and silent, won’t you?”, Naruto whispers and maneuvers them into a stall, shutting the door behind them, hastily locking it.

Sasuke grabs Naruto’s pants, opens them in one swift motion and promptly yanks them down. He drops to his knees almost embarrassingly fast, but frankly, he doesn’t care about his dignity at this point, he’s already about to have sex in a public restroom. He pulls down Naruto’s boxers – a marvelous mess of pink hearts on white fabric – and wraps his hand around the already hard penis.

“Love me a bossy bottom,” Naruto whispers.

“Shut the fuck up,” Sasuke replies and takes Naruto’s dick in his mouth suddenly, sucking harshly. Naruto draws in a sharp breath and buries his hand in Sasuke’s thick, black strands of hair.

“Fuck,” he breathes heavily, sending a rush down Sasuke’s spine.

Naruto rips at Sasuke’s hair hard, a bit too hard, maybe, but Sasuke doesn’t mind, as he is consumed by the moment. He is pulled up until he faces Naruto again, blue eyes staring into his, twinkling with pure lust. “We don’t have time for that,” he whispers and finds Sasuke’s mouth again and presses him against the stall door.

Sasuke’s pants go drop to the floor almost on their own, and in the matter of seconds, Naruto fiddles a travel size lube bottle out of his jeans pocket and two fingers are inside him in an instant. Sasuke tries to hold back a moan, but it comes out as a broken whimper instead. He claws into Naruto’s hair and pulls his hand to the side, pressing his lips against his neck and sucks on the skin hard.

Everything happens in a haze after this. Naruto spending the bare minimum time on preparing him and then fucking him hard against the door of the bathroom stall until the pleasure washes over both of them so intensely as to leave them gasping for air in tandem. Sasuke’s head is spinning, his knees are so weak, he needs to sit down on the shut toilet seat. “Fuck,” is all he manages to say, as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Well, that was… something, huh?”

Sasuke looks up in confusion to make sure it’s still the same person in the stall with him. Naruto’s voice is almost an octave higher than before and his confidence seems to have plummeted spectacularly. He nods, a little dumbfounded, and pulls his jeans back up.

“So, uh, you want my phone number, or do you want to leave this as more of a one time thing?” Naruto averts his gaze as he picks up his own jeans.

Sasuke takes a deep breath. It’s a loaded question, at least to him – minimum communication Grindr connoisseur that he is. Master of leaving either directly after sex or at the very least before breakfast. For a moment, he doesn’t say anything, needing to put conscious effort into piecing his thoughts together.

“It’s okay, I just thought that was a pretty… different experience. And I’m not super against repeating that, so yeah. That’s where I stand, at least.” He looks at Sasuke awkwardly and makes a clumsy attempt to straighten his shirt. He flushes bright pink and looks away. “Sorry, I must sound desperate, I’ll just, uh, get going.”

Sasuke blinks. The man who fucked him in this very bathroom stall just a minute ago is _blushing. _“I want your number,” he blurts out suddenly, his heart doing an involuntary tumble when Naruto’s face lights up at this.

“Okay, uhm, there you go,” he says and hands Sasuke an honest-to-God business card. A business card which he skeptically scrutinizes. _Naruto Uzumaki, Freelance Journalist._

“Journalist? Were you here to write about the concert?”, he wonders.

Naruto laughs, “No, no, I’m here because I like _The Arrival Minus._ I write about sports, mostly.”

Sasuke nods. “Oh. Well, thank you,” he says and reaches for the door, unlocking it. He pushes past Naruto, meeting his eyes intently. He half-expects another kiss, but instead he just looks at him.

“Was nice meeting you, for real,” Naruto says quietly.

Sasuke hums and leaves the bathroom without a real goodbye. A crowd of people moves through the arena, and the music has ceased completely. How long were they gone? He sighs and walks out of the arena, positioning himself against a large pillar to wait for Suigetsu.

Absentmindedly, he plays with the business card in his hands. _Naruto Uzumaki. _The name rings through him, his mind replaying the events of the evening. _I should call him, _he catches himself thinking. He shakes his head. _No, bad idea. _With the persistent warmth that has by now settled comfortably in the pit of stomach, he knows that contact to this stranger will land him in more trouble than he is willing to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm planning to make this a bit of a longer affair so yeah, there will be more coming! (Famous last words for every writer ever)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and if you have any desire to talk to me personally, feel free to shoot me a DM on Tumblr @ https://butterflyprincessao3.tumblr.com/
> 
> Much love <3
> 
> PS: Yes, I got the band name from a band name generator and I have no regrets.


End file.
